


Compromised

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: House M.D., Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddy is concerned, F/M, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, He goes slightly nuts but has a good time too, House consults for the CIA and discovers Inception, Mash-up, Remastered edit for its ten year anniversary, Wilson is happy to provide the usual earful, hope you will like it!, in other words it's just his standard shenanigans, the dream infiltration process not the movie :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: "You like games because you can control them. Never mind if it's real..."
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Greg House
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Compromised

  


**Author's Note:**

> This video was originally released in 2011. I remastered it because I consider it one of my best works to date. I would like to give my heartfelt thank you to @soupytwist1989 (look them up on instagram) for their invaluable help in identifying the episodes of the show I used back in the day. They were kind enough to spare time and effort and prepared an extremely helpful list, as this was too long ago for me to remember. Therefore saving me a huge amount of time. I am eternally grateful, thank you ever so much :D 
> 
> \- Mathilde


End file.
